Kotaicho and the Miko
by Itoma
Summary: REVISED AND EDITED. So Matsumoto is playing match maker for all her male shinigami friends.....and right now its Renji's turn to be paired up with the girl of his dreams...RenjiKagome


Kotaicho and the Miko

By: Itoma

Pairing: Renji/Kagome

Status: One-shot (complete)

Itoma: anou… this is kinda new for me so please give me all the criticism you want I will probably need it.

Renji: Itoma doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha, but he does own this plot/story thing.

Kagome: (glomps Renji)

Renji: (runs off to secluded area with Kagome)

Itoma: O.o!?!?!? By the way I'm sorry but I can't remember most of the names of the squad captains and vice-captains

Today was the day, the day that Renji met the so called girl of his dreams. You see Matsumoto the tenth squad vice-captain had one day taken it upon herself to find all of the male Vice-captains a girlfriend saying that the were to stiff and that a girlfriend would help them relax a bit. She even went as far as to get the male squad captains girlfriends… well except for the first squad captain, he's just a little to old. Byakuya didn't go for it at all, saying that no one could replace his love for his late wife Hisane, which Matsumoto understood. Hinamori was the first girl to be set up with someone, she had been announced as the new fifth squad captain after Aizen had left. She had been set up with the thirteenth Squad captain Ukitake Jyuushiro. Eighth Squad Vice-captain Nanao and her superior Captain Kyoraku Shunsui had already had feelings for each other, though being the pervert that the Eight captain is Nanao decided to post-pone wedding until he gets his act together. So Renji was next in line for Matsumoto's plan.

"Damn that Matsumoto, the only reason I agreed to this was because Byakuya-taicho said I could have the next three days off" Renji muttered, glaring down at the cup of jasmine tea on the table in front of him. Matsumoto had decided that he would meet up with her and the woman at a small little tea house in the 2nd district of Rukongai, one of the most expensive districts in all of Soul Society. "She says she'll be her by noon and she's already 20 minutes late"

"Chill, Renji I'm here already", Matsumoto said, as she walked up to him and sat on the seat to the left of him, taking a second to look around the tea house. The walls were decorated with a beautiful sakura blossom wallpaper, and the floors were made of a dark cherry wood, and the ceiling had a mural of millions of angles dancing about the clouds. "Wow she made a good choice of starting her date here, its beautiful."

"Wait you mean that you didn't choose this place as the place were I meet miss…", Renji said, finally realizing that he had never heard of the girl he was supposed to date that day.

"Higurashi, her name is Kagome Higurashi", Matsumoto said, taking a glass of water from a waiter who had come by. "and be good to her she's new to the thirteen squads. She doesn't know how to act around her superior."

"Superior? You mean I going on a date with a Shinigami in my own squad" Renji said, quirking an eyebrow at Matsumoto.

"Yeah she just joined you're squad last night, Byakuya-taicho recommended her and she agreed, after I told her how much of a gentleman you were", Matsumoto said, whispering the last part. "but she is really sweet, I talked with her a little bit last night, and from the way she talks she seems like the kind of girl you would like."

"You told her I was a gentleman" Renji stated, his right eyebrow twitching furiously.

"Yeah…I mean you can be kind, and caring right, perhaps even gentle" Matsumoto asked, a sly grin on her face. " But of course if you can't be, I'll just call the whole thing off right now and you can go straight back to work, crushing a poor girls dream of finding the perfect man and getting married, and having lots of children."

"She didn't say that" Renji stated, staring at Matsumoto with a angry look in his eyes.

"You don't know that, Renji. I mean you can't even remember that you met her yesterday when she joined you're squad" Matsumoto stated, flicking Renji's nose.

"Ow!!!", Renji exclaimed, as he covered his nose with his free hand, since his other hand was currently holding his cup of tea.

"Besides, she thought you were quite handsome yesterday when she met you, in fact she was still blushing an hour afterwards" Matsumoto said, leaning back in her chair. "When I offered to get a date with you for her she couldn't stop jumping for joy"

"R-Really?" Renji said, a pink tint forming on his cheeks. He had thought that she was just some random girl looking for some one to go on a date with, he had no idea that she actually thought he was handsome and that she wanted to date him specifically.

"Yeah, and guess what she's here", Matsumoto pointed out, as she turned to face the door of the tea house where she could see Kagome walking in.

Kagome was wearing a bright green blouse, with a small red tie around her neck, she also wore a short white skirt that showed off her long smooth legs which had a small red anklet on each leg resting comfortably above the tan colored sandals she also wore. Her dark, obsidian colored hair was long enough to reach just the small of her back, her eyes were of a rich chocolate color.

"Hey Kagome over here!" Matsumoto called, signaling Kagome over to the table where she and Renji sat.

"Konnichiwa Matsumoto-san, Abarai-kotaicho", Kagome said, as she walked over to they're table and sat across from Renji. "it's nice to see you today, and I'm sorry for being late.", she stated biting her lip when Renji began to stare at her.

"its…okay" Renji said, his eyes boring down on Kagome. He couldn't take his eye's off her as she nervously bit her full pink lips. He could only guess how soft those lips would feel against his own. He was how ever soon brought out of his dazed reverie by Matsumoto when she elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh! um sorry, I didn't mean to stare"

"Its fine, its just something that every does." Kagome said, making it sound like a common, natural, thing.

"What have I brought upon this world" Matsumoto said to her self, smacking her hand to her fore head and resting her elbow on the table. "You two are about as exciting as Hitsugaya-taicho when he's doing paper work, I'll just be leaving you two to you're selves now"

"Oh and Renji, be nice to her or I'll personally see to it that you get neutered" Matsumoto said as she left the table and walked out the front door.

"I apologize for Matsumoto-san, Abarai-kotaicho, she shouldn't threaten you like that", Kagome said, fisting her hands in her lap, her face taking on a pink tint.

"Its okay, but could you cut the kotaicho stuff, we're not working so lets leave the formalities out of our….date, Miss Higurashi" Renji said, contradicting himself.

"Fine, but just call me Kagome okay Renji-san, Miss Higurashi makes me sound old", Kagome replied.

"Alright then, Kagome-san, what would you like to do first" Renji asked, testing her name on his tongue, making each syllable roll out of his lips. (I like that name) he thought.

"…anou" Kagome said unintelectually, blushing a bright red at the way Renji had said her name. "Maybe we could start…with some lunch".

"Good idea, I am kind a hungry, and we shinigami need food to keep our spirit energy going, right" Renji said, his stomach making a loud agreement to the statement as it growled loudly, causing him to blush and scratch the back of his head beneath his spiky red ponytail. "uh heh heh heh"

"Well by the sound of your stomach no amount of food they make here will ever satiate you" Kagome said, standing up, walking around the table, to gently take his hand in her own. "Come with me, I'll make you some food at my place"

"W-what?" Renji said, as he was led out of the tea house, after leaving some money on the table for the tea he had had.

"I feel like cooking, you're hungry, which means that if you're appetite is like every other males on this planet, means that I can make a lot." Kagome replied, completely oblivious to the fact that she was still hold his hand, as she led him down the street to the eastern gate to Inner Rukongai. When she reached the gate with Renji by her side, still holding her hand, they where approached by a woman in shinigami clothing.

"State you're name and Status" She spoke, eyeing Renji and Kagome up and down before looking disapprovingly at Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi of squad six, 9th chair" Kagome said, causing Renji and the woman to look at her, One with surprise the other with boredom.

(she's already in the top ten chairs of my squad) Renji thought, looking down at the girl next to him, looking away when she brought her attention to him, or rather what was near him. Looking down in front of him to see what she was looking at he found that the woman was in front of him getting a little to close for his own personal comfort. "Anou… miss would you mind if you didn't stand so close"

"The names Kagami, and you must be, Abarai Renji, the sixth squads vice-captain" Kagami said, making Renji go ridged in nervousness. She reached up to stroke his jaw line, only to have it slapped away by Kagome.

"I think you should back off Kagami-san, you're making Renji-kun uncomfortable" Kagome said, glaring at Kagami. There was no way she was going to lose Renji to this woman who was trying to make a move on her date.

"Listen sweetie, I think you should leave. Renji must be done with what ever he was doing with you so why don't you go find someone more in you're league" Kagami said, pushing Kagome towards the gate, before Renji smacked her hands away from Kagome.

"Alright, that's enough I would like it if you didn't treat my date like a weak little school girl" Renji said, walking up to Kagome and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"And next time you even think of making a move on man make sure he isn't with his date first and second don't think to seduce by giving him unwanted physical contact" Renji said as he lead Kagome through the gate which had opened a few minutes before when Kagome had stated her name and position.

"Um thanks Renji" Kagome said, blushing at the feel of warmth that his arm wrapped around her shoulders brought her, squashing down the feeling of wanting more physical contact.

"No problem, now lets get to you're place so we can have lunch" He said, ginning down at her, his arm still in place around her shoulders.

"Okay, you know what you guys have a one track mind" Kagome giggled, as she began to lean into his body.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Renji said, looking down at Kagome, pouting, knowing that she was joking with him.

"Food. Deal with problem. Food. Female. Sleep. Food. Train vigorously. Food." Kagome said, making the deepest male voice she could manage, mocking what could be considered the typical male thought pattern. (a/n: sad thing is its true…well for most guys.)

"Hey I resent that" Renji said, taking his arm from around her shoulders, after realizing that he had kept it there longer then needed.

"Sorry" Kagome said, biting back a whimper at the loss warmth the arm had given her. When they reached the sixth squads apartment complex Kagome walked with him over to the stair case, as they walked up the steps they had only reached the second story when Kagome had lost her footing when a young shinigami raced past her trying to catch a hell butterfly that had escaped from its cage. As she began to fall backwards she kept on waiting to feel her body come in contact with the stair case, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of large hands on her shoulders and a rock hard chest against her back.

"I'm really sorry!!" the shinigami said as he raced down the stairs trying to catch the hell butterfly.

"You better be sorry!!!!" Renji yelled, glaring holes into the back of retreating shinigami before turning his gaze to Kagome you was currently resting against his chest.

"Hey you okay" He asked, concern filling his voice, as he stared down out the small figure of Kagome's body.

"Yeah I'm okay, lets get up stairs my apartment is on the third floor" Kagome said as she pushed her self slowly away from Renji and steadied herself on the railing as she began to climb up the stairs again, before she was swept up into Renji's arms as he carried her bridal style up to the third floor.

"Hey what are you doing Renji, I'm fine I can get up the stairs by my self.", Kagome said, as she furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked up at him.

"Then why aren't you struggling" Renji said, as they reached the third floor, he stood there for a few seconds waiting for directions, until Kagome pointed to his left, and he began to walk .

Kagome chose not to answer that question, as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. When they reached Kagome's apartment, Kagome signaled him to stop by tugging on his black haori.(a/n: sorry I forgot to mention that Renji is just wearing his shinigami clothes)

"Anou…thanks for carrying me" Kagome said, as she grabbed her key which was attached to her bracelet that was hidden under the sleeve of her blouse and unlocking the door. "although you really didn't have to"

"It's no problem, besides I felt like I was supposed to do it any way, that and you are pretty light weight" Renji said, as he followed Kagome inside her apartment.

"Thanks, umm the living room is through that door why don't you have seat and make you're self comfortable I'll get started on lunch" Kagome said, as she rolled up her sleeves, and entered the kitchen which was located across the hallway from the living room. The entire apartment was neutral colored, the walls were crème, and were adorned with many pictures of people and a small shack in Rukongai, the floors where white carpet, that felt nice and soft against his bare feet.

Upon entering the living room, Renji looked over the entire room, on one wall there was a shelf stuffed to the brink with books, across the room from the book shelf there was a small love seat with a recliner in the corner to the right from it, in front of the love seat there was a glass coffee table with a clear glass vase that was filled with roses. Taking a seat in the recliner, Renji sat for a few minutes, when a delicious scent wafted in to the room, then his eyebrow twitched and he thought (wait we're on a date right? So she shouldn't be in there doing that, at least not on her own, its just not right). Standing up he quickly left the living room and went to where the kitchen was.

When he entered he saw Kagome gathering several carrots and a small slab of steak and carrying in over a cutting bored that was located on the counter next to refrigerator across from the stove, that had a medium sized pot simmering, with diced potatoes and other vegetables, and what smelled like several different spices.

"Uh Kagome-san, would you mind if I helped you cook" Renji said, catching Kagome's attention from the food she was placing on the cutting board to him.

"oh uh sure, but why? I can take care of this" Kagome said, taking out a second cutting board from beneath the sink next to her, and proceeding to clean and wash it before setting it next to hers with a knife.

"I just don't feel right having only you work on this lunch, I mean we are on a date so you shouldn't do everything." Renji said walking over to her to stand in front the second cutting board, rolling up his sleeves to keep them out the way before he washed his hands in the sink.

"Could you cut that steak into a whole bunch of pieces about twice the size of you're thumb", she said, placing said steak on his cutting board, before cutting the carrots

"yeah", Renji answered, beginning his task as he started cutting the steak in to little square sized pieces. "hey uh Kagome what are those pictures of on the wall out there."

"those, are pictures of my adopted family in the 48th district of Rukongai, I miss them allot, there one of the reasons I became a shinigami, not just cause I could pull it off, or that I wanted to help the lost souls on earth, but because I get paid well for being a shinigami, and every time I get money I split my earnings in half, half for me so I can get food and half for them so they can move to one of the more safer districts…OW!!", Kagome said, before she accidentally cut her self with her knife. She quickly grabbed her index finger trying to stop the blood flow from the cut across the side her finger.

Setting down his knife, Renji quickly, but gently took her hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth, and took it into his mouth, licking and sucking the blood that had bled from the cut, then when the bleeding from the cut had slowed down he removed her hand from his mouth, after that he tore a strip of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around her cut, tying it tightly.

They then stood in silence for a few moments, both of them blushing profusely. One wondering what he had done. The other thinking about how it felt to have her counterpart kissing her hand, and wondering what it would be like to taste there lips with her own.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I have no idea why I just did that" Renji said, turning around to begin to walk towards the door, when he felt Kagome grab his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Wait…its okay, that was... really sweet of you" She said, holding her hand to her chest, absently stroking the cloth on her finger with her thumb. "Here I'll stop the burner for now and I'll put away the meat and vegetables, you go wait in the living room I'll be right in with some snacks".

"Right…I'll be waiting in there" Renji said, leaving the kitchen and walking into the living room and sitting on the love seat.

A couple of moments later Kagome came in with a few sandwiches and tea, setting the snacks on the coffee table, she then sat on the recliner.

"So where do you live, I know you live some where in the apartment complex but where?" Kagome said, looking at Renji from her seat on the recliner.

"I live on the fifth floor, vice-captain suit. They have a special suit for vice-captains and captains, and possibly there families if they have any but most captains and vice-captains live in they're own houses that they have in the first or second district but for those of us who can't afford it we just stay in our respective apartment complexes" Renji said, taking a bite out of a sandwich that he had grabbed of the plate of sandwiches.

"Really!? Where did you grow up at? Do you have any family?" Kagome said, getting a little excited.

"Well I grew up in the 78th district of Rukongai, I had it pretty rough I, well I mean my family, couldn't afford to even buy a little bit of water to keep ourselves a live" Renji said, his eyes down cast.

"Wait...never mind I didn't mean to get onto a rough subject for you" Kagome said, moving over to sit on the love seat, and placing her hand comfortingly on Renji's knee.

"No its okay" He said, before continuing. "it was just me and my friends Tatsuo, Taka, Genji, and Rukia. Each of us had started to develop spirit energy, so we had to resort to stealing food so we could live and keep our spirit energy going. We each grew up practicing with out spirit energy, we all hoped to one day enter the shinigami academy so we could get out of the 78th district, but Tatsuo, Taka, and Genji never made it.. they died about a year before we were to enter the academy."

"...I'm so sorry" Kagome said, taking a sip of her tea, before looking down at the floor.

"Its okay, all three of them are probably living it up right now down on earth" Renji said, holding back a chuckle at the thought of his friend Tatsuo tasteing every different kind of food imaginable (That guy really liked his food) He thought.

"Anou…uh what happened too you're friend Rukia" Kagome said, looking Renji in the face now.

"Well when we entered the academy Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family about half way through our first semester, and because of that she got to graduate from the academy early on, ...but that doesn't matter any more, all that matters is the here and now" Renji said, looking back at Kagome, a warm feeling entering his chest when his gaze met hers.

Kagome felt the same feeling in her chest, when her chocolate eyes met his coal black. Her chest began to feel warm as if she was under a massive waterfall, and as each drop of water hit her body, she felt more refreshed, but with each drop of water she felt like she was reliving every moment of time that that drop of water had been through, The look in Renji's eyes told her every thing, like they didn't want to hide any thing from her.

Renji felt like he wanted, no needed, to take Kagome into his arms and hold her forever and never let go. As he gazed into her eyes, his hand came up and gently placed a stand of hair behind her ear, keeping his hand on the side of her face as he tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Kagome could only gaze into his eyes as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips slightly parted as they began to draw closer to each other. When there lips met it was like they had been doing it for years, they're lips burned with a fiery passion. Renji's tongue licked Kagome's lips asking for entrance, when she granted it they're tongues met in a battle of dominance, they battled for a minute until kagome backed down and Renji's tongue went back into his mouth when they finally broke apart for air.

"Kagome... what would you say if I said I love you, and I want to keep you all to myself" Renji said, looking down into her eyes waiting and hoping for an answer as he lowered him self onto his back on the love seat, with Kagome laying on his chest.

"I would say that I love you to and that I want to get to know you more, I want to spend more time with you, that I want to be with you" Kagome said, looking up at him from her place on his chest, her cheeks were a pretty pink.

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear" he said as he quickly switched they're positions so that Kagome was laying on the couch and he was hovering above her kissing her passionately.

"You know we should probably get back to that stew I was making before the meat goes bad" Kagome said, when they pulled apart for air.

"It can wait a few more minutes, and when we're done with lunch we can go out to the park maybe", Renji said, before he kissed her again. "then after that we can have diner and then maybe some desert."

"Well what would you like for desert" Kagome asked, as she switched they're positions so Renji was on bottom again.

"You" Renji said, as he pulled her down for one final kiss before they started on lunch.

Itoma:well that was cool and this is my first Bleach/Inuyasha crossover, and even though its just a one-shot I hope that it can inspire some people to try to make there own bleach/inuyasha crossovers, or to just make more Bleach fics... (Damn ten whole pages I've never wrote that much for one chapter before)

Kagome: thats nice (comes out of secluded area)

Renji: hey Kagome get back here

Kagome: put some pants on Renji!!!

Itoma: uh you guys do know that you weren't supposed to go any farther then fluff right

Kagome: really??? we already went as far as a lime.

Itoma: O.o, oh dear god (falls over) x.x... (gets over it) oh by the way there is be a sequel to this... title: Weddings and Honeymoons, and Bundles of Joy

R&R


End file.
